xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Shroud
Biographical Information Name: Christine Sylva (Not widely known but known by some (See Appendix B)) Code Name: Shroud Age: 22 Sex: Female Nationality: Unknown Physical Description Height: '''5'7" '''Weight: '''124 lbs '''Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: black/mid-length Other: Always wears a mask of some sort X-Outfit: Black Robes (Hood and Mask up) Casual Outfit: Black Robes (Hood and Mask down) Equipment: *A variety of magical artifacts. **Most notably a Power-Sink, in the form of a black crystal, that she uses to store life-force, which is used to fuel her Necromantic Magic. **''LIST OF OTHER ARTIFACTS NEEDED'' Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Magic Extra-normal abilities: Can cast a variaty of Necromantic spells (See Appendix) Weaknesses: *Shroud has great potential, but very little training. *Any spells other than those listed require a lot of research and preparation. *If she loses her Power-Sink or it runs out of power she will be forced to draw power from herself which regenerates quickly but is vastly smaller. *Because Daniel's soul is bonded to her she is forced to feel any injury he receives. 'Normal human' Abilities: ' *Speed Reader. *Excellent retention of information. Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *Zealous in pursuit of her mission. *Scholarly. 'Interests: ' *Reading and studying to expand her powers 'Hobbies: ' *Preventing the end of all life on earth. 'History: ' Second born of a family bearing strong magical lineage, she was quickly recognized as having great potential for Necromancy just as her father and brother. She was inducted into the Ordo Umbra (Order of the Shadow) at the age of 15. She, along with her brother, was taught the ways of Necromancy and the balance between life and death. She also learned the mandate of the Order, to preserve that balance. In pursuit of his studies, Shroud's brother uncovered the corruption in the highest ranks of the order, including their own father. He fled, but Shroud refused to leave, insisting that the corruption would need to be watched. When her brother died she felt it from halfway around the world and was compelled to investigate. On that journey she encountered the newly revived Hellraiser and took up her brother's mission. Appendix A: Spells 'Shadow Slide: ' *Allows instantaneous transport from one darkened area to another. *The shadows on either end of the transit must be large enough to physically fit through. Has a maximum range of 5 kilometers. 'Death Bolt: ' *A projectile sphere of Necromantic energy channeled through the hands that cause extreme pain on contact with a living being. '''Chill of the Grave: *Sends the victim into a state of paralysis. Requires direct physical contact. Siphon: *Drains the life-force from a victim. *Weakens the target, but cannot be used to drain a person's life-force to lethal levels. Void: *Creates a dome around the caster that is impenetrable to normal matter. Prevents the use of spells while inside. Necrogenesis: *Parasitic healing. A person being healed in this manner absorbs life-force from any non-warded living creature within 10 metres (The draining effect diminishes the further from the target). Those being drained feel slight fatigue. *The amount of healing is proportional to the amount of life force supplied (IE more people being drained the more serious an injury will be healed). The caster can accelerate the healing process by channeling life force from a storage vessel (like a Power-Sink) into the wounded person. Appendix B: Shroud's Real Name People who know at-least in part Shroud's real name: Shroud's Brother - being her sibling it is not surprising that he would know her full legal name - his first name is not revealed though Lucas Duval - as fellow (though lapsed to the point of self-exile) member of the Order Umbra, he knows of Shroud by reputation or rather that of her father and brother. He does not understand why she is hiding her real name (particular given how meaningless it is to her present associates). But for the most part he is respectful of her wishes. Though he has been known to express his dislike of something pertaining to her by 'slipping up’ and using her real name (of which he only knows her family name). Though he has yet to do so in-front of anyone not in some way directly connected to the arcane or magical ‘community’. Whether that is intentional or coincidence is not clear. Core – knows Shroud’s name due to this collective hive intelligence basically trying to understand everything that he perceives and as a result in a manner that can be considered ‘sub-conscious’ research was conducted to establish who Shroud was. He does consciously recognize though the fact that Shroud has never given her name and while he does not understand why she has not, finds it interesting and so wishes to further study the phenomenon and so has not corrupted his finding on the matter by disclosing it. Center – doesn’t actually know Shroud’s name (due to not caring much about her or people in general) but does contain the potential of tapping into Core and getting the information and no doubt would do so if he cared enough about Shroud to recognize the fact that disclosing her name would piss her off and thus cause him sadistic glee. Guru – figured out Shroud’s real name in under a second using his mutant ability, but just as quickly figured out that others do not know it, which chain of information leading ultimately to the fact that it would be a really bad idea to disclose her name. While he currently is no longer in directly risk of harm if he does so, he also has no reason to disclose her name, nor knowledge of what her name is without using his mutant ability (which is moot point based on how easily he can regain the information) Xavier – he is a mind reader, enough said Harold – (see above) Pi – comes from a timeline that Shroud had a direct role in bringing into being, he likely knows a lot about Shroud including the corruption in the Order Umbra, or what corruption existed for as long as the Order was allowed to operate not directly under the intense supervision of governmental bodies, which arguably did not get rid of the corruption so much as change it to something not relevant to Shroud’s Order Umbra. Pretty much the entirety of Earth 12357’s military and historical community – they all the potential of knowing but very few of them are relevant. Background Information Shroud is controlled by Ragnarok Category:Females Category:Magical Category:Real Name Unrevealed